Super Herói
by Steff- chan
Summary: Songfic de evangelion, com o que se passa na cabeça de Shinji.


**Super Herói **

Nota da Autora

Esse fic de Evangelion, foi inspirado em várias músicas, que tem um fundo triste, assim como os sentimentos de Shinji Ikari. Mas a música que mais me inspirou foi "Super – Herói (não é fácil)" de Sandy e Junior (tá, odeio eles, mas a musica é bonita ). Acho que é só.

Valew

"Não quero imitar,

Deus ou coisa assim

Só quero encontrar,

O que é melhor em mim."

Por que é que todos a minha volta querem que eu faça coisas que está além do que posso fazer? Por que todos acham que eu posso? Eu não quero mais... não posso. Mas para eles, isso parece algo fácil, afinal, pilotar aquilo, aquela coisa. Eu só quero que parem com isso tudo. Nunca sei o que fazer. Hora estou errado. Todos dizem o que fazer, mas e eu? O que eu faço? O que eu quero?

"Ser mais do que alguém,

Que sai no jornal

Mais do que um rosto,

Num comercial

E não é fácil viver assim."

É fácil para eles, afinal, eles só tem que mandar. E eu obedecer. Mas não quero ser só mais alguém que faz o que os outros mandam, que fica "famoso" depois de matar. Não quero mais ver sangue. Não quero mais ser "famoso" por causa do sofrimento dos outros. Não quero mais.

"Se eu quiser chorar,

Não ter que fingir

Sei que posso que posso errar,

E é humano se ferir."

Por que? Porque eu tenho que ser perfeito? Existem milhares deles. Por que justo eu? Não quero ser quem eu não sou. Não quero viver a falsidade que as pessoas a minha volta vivem. Mas por que? Por que eu não posso errar? Ou será que é isso que querem que eu pense? Por que humanos choram. Humanos vivem. E morrem. Será que só eu tenho que viver isso? Será que só eu tenho que me ferir?

"Parece absurdo,

Mas tente aceitar

Que os heróis também podem sangrar

Posso estar confuso,

Mas vou me lembrar

Que os heróis também podem sonhar

E não é fácil viver assim."

Tenho mesmo que fazer isso? Tenho que matar com aquilo que o homem construiu? Tenho mesmo que ajudar meu pai, que ajuda a humanidade a ser destruída? Acabar com sonhos? Não quero mais sangrar. Não quero mais ver quem amo sangrar. Quero me libertar. Mas algo me impede. Não quero morrer.

"Seja como for agora sei que o meu papel

Não é ser herói no céu,

É na terra,

Que eu vou viver."

Eu luto. Mas será que é para ajudar a todos? Será mesmo que eu não estou fazendo as pessoas sofrerem mais? E tudo por que? Quero apenas viver minha vida. Não quero sofrer. Não quero.

"Eu não sei voar

Isso é ilusão,

Ninguém pode andar

Com os pés fora do chão."

Quero que parem com essa esperança inútil pra cima de mim. Não posso ser algo que não sou. Não posso. Não quero ser um "herói". Que herói mataria quem ama? Me diga...você que me abandonou. Você que me deixou na escuridão. Que já deixou de amar. Já matou quem ama?

"Sou só mais alguém,

Querendo encontrar

A minha própria estrada pra brilhar."

Só quero ser feliz. Ser feliz como ninguém consegue ser. Porque dentro de mim, há somente dor. E eu não quero mais chorar. Chorar por pessoas que não se importam. Eles não se importam com a dor. Parem com isso. Parem de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

"Apenas alguém,

Querendo encontrar

A minha própria forma de amar,

De amar."

Talvez a única coisa que eu queira é amar. Ou ser amado. Algo que a muito tempo não sinto. O calor num abraço. O sentimento num beijo. Um sentimento que me fizeram esquecer. E talvez seja isso que eu procuro. Talvez eu só queira amar de novo.

"Sou só mais alguém

Querendo encontrar

A minha própria estrada pra brilhar

Apenas alguém,

Querendo encontrar

E não fácil,

Não é fácil viver assim."

Eu só quero que parem com tudo isso. Só quero parar de sofrer. Só quero poder uma única vez. Por que ninguém vive sem amar. Um abraço. Um carinho. Um beijo. Um beijo sincero da morte. Um herói. Um herói que destrói a humanidade. Um herói que destrói a quem ama. E agora, talvez a única coisa que quero, seja escutar de todos vocês, algo que me faça sorrir. Ou chorar. Mas chorar de uma forma que nunca fui capaz. Chorar de felicidade. Só quero ouvir algo que me alegre. E talvez assim ser um herói.

"Parabéns Shinji."

-------------------------FIM--------------------------

Steff chan


End file.
